1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a light emitting portion movable between an in-use state and a stored state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in such imaging apparatuses, alight emitting portion is in a stored state when the apparatus is in anon-imaging state with the power turned off, and is in an in-use state at a protruding position when the apparatus is in the imaging state with the power turned on.
Japanese Patent Application No. 07-199295 discusses an imaging apparatus in which a light emitting portion moves between an in-use state and a stored state as a lens barrel extends from its retracted position and returns to the retracted position, respectively.
In the conventional imaging apparatuses, the light emitting portion protrudes and is in the in-use state all the time while the extended lens barrel is in the imaging state, and is in the stored state all the time while the retracted lens barrel is in the non-imaging state.